La bonne idée d'Hermione
by ImagineJaratan
Summary: Et si, par une après midi ensoleillée, les bonnes idées d'Hermione conduisent notre trio d'or, ainsi que Neville et quelques serpentards, dans un parc d'attraction moldu. Comment va se dérouler cette journée? OS drarry.


_Bonjour tout le monde, me revoilà après quelques mois d'absence, j'ai pris énormément de retard dans l'écriture d'une de mes fictions mais l'inspiration ne me venait plus et ne me vient toujours pas... Désolé pour ceux et celles qui la lisaient, je vais essayer de la reprendre bientôt.._

_En attendant voici un petit OS, toujours un Drarry, pour lequel j'ai été particulièrement inspirée, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p>C'était les vacances d'été, celles après leur septième année. Le mage noir avait été vaincu il y a quelques mois non seulement grâce à Harry mais aussi à pas mal de serpentard qui depuis le début de l'année avaient décidé de faire partie de l'ordre du phénix. Cette décision n'avait, bien sur, pas été prise sur un coup de tête. Les parents de Pansy ayant été tués lors d'une attaque pour leur seigneur, celle ci avait passé toutes les vacances chez Drago et Blaize les avaient rejoint également. C'est au fil de nombreuses discussions qu'ils en étaient venu à vouloir intégré l'ordre afin d'être enfin libre et de n'avoir de compte à rendre à personne. Ils avaient également fait le tour de leur salle commune et sélectionné les personnes susceptibles de penser comme eux. C'est ainsi qu'une bonne vingtaine de serpertard intégrèrent l'ordre du phénix et, chacun à sa façon, ils espionnèrent les activités du lord noir et permirent de sauver beaucoup de vies.<p>

C'est pourquoi ce n'est pas étrange de voir le trio d'or discuter joyeusement avec Blaise et Pansy en cette belle après midi d'été et qu'il n'est pas non plus si étonnant de savoir que Hermione sort avec Théo et Ron avec Blaise.

**- Vous avez pas envie qu'on aille dans un parc d'attraction cette semaine? **proposa Hermione.

**- Un parc? /**Aller Où? /**Bien sur mione, c'est une idée géniale! /**C'est le truc moldu où les gens n'arrêtent pas de crier?********

**- Hola pas tous en même temps. C'est un endroit où les moldus vont pour s'amuser entre amis ou en famille, c'est un peu comme la fête foraine de Pré-au-Lard sauf que c'est moldu et beaucoup plus grand. Alors ca vous dit?**

**- Oui je veux bien essayer, Blaise et moi allons en parler aux autres serpentards, inviter quelques gryffondor aussi. **Leur suggéra Pansy.

**- T'inquiète Pansy on va inviter Neville. **La charia Ron.

**- Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles encore, je m'en fou que vous invitiez Neville ou pas moi.**

**- C'est ca oui.**

Et ils partir tous dans un grand fou rire pendant que les joues de Pansy viraient au rouge. Une fois calmé ils se séparèrent afin d'aller prévenir le reste du groupe. Drago et Théo acceptèrent, de même que pour Neville tandis que Dean et Seamus, étant parti faire le tour du monde depuis la fin de la guerre, ne serait pas de la partie. Il fut décidé à l'unanimité qu'ils partiraient le surlendemain dans un parc choisis par Hermione.

* * *

><p>Afin de s'y rendre, ils transplantèrent dans la zone la plus proche du parc d'attraction, mais celui ci se trouvant en plein milieu d'une grande ville entièrement moldue, ils durent également prendre un bus afin de ne pas être vu par des moldu. Cependant, ce dernier étant tellement rempli qu'ils ne trouvèrent que quatre places assises qui heureusement se trouvaient les unes à coté des autres. Théo pris donc Hermione sur ses genoux et Ron et Neville firent respectivement pareil avec Blaise et Pansy. Il ne restait donc plus qu'une seul place et Harry et Drago n'étant pas en très bon terme, malgré le rôle qu'avait joué le blond pendant la guerre, celui ci pris la seule place restante sans demander son avis au brun qui dû rester debout le reste du trajet. Trajet qui dura une trentaine de minutes et durant lequel la couleur rougeâtre des joues de Neville et Pansy ne diminua pas du tout. Ces deux la s'était beaucoup rapprochés depuis un certain temps, cependant aucun ne voulait faire le premier pas et avouer à l'autre ses sentiments.<p>

**- A c'est pas trop tôt j'ai cru que j'allais étouffer, qu'est-ce qu'il fait chaud la dedans.**

**- Oh c'est bon Blaise te plains pas, je te signal que tu m'écrasais alors moi je peux dire que j'étouffais.**

Et voila qu'à peine descendu du bus, les deux tourtereaux se disputaient déjà. Cependant, leurs amis ne leur donnaient pas deux minutes avant que l'un ne fasse taire l'autre en l'embrassant.

**- Et ils osent se plaindre, c'est pas eux qui sont restés debout pendant 20 minutes!**

**- T'avais qu'à t'asseoir sur Drago, regarde, Pansy s'est bien assise sur moi.**

Et ce que personne ne vit, à part Hermione bien sur, se fut la légère rougeur qui apparût sur les joues de Drago à l'entente de ces mots. **  
><strong>

**- Mais enfin Neville, c'est pas pareil, je suis sur que d'ici la fin de la journée tu sortiras avec Pansy.**

**- Je serais toi Harry, je ne parlerais pas trop vite.**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore Mione, tu sais très bien qu'ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre.**

**- Je sais mais tu verras surement bientôt de quoi je parle.**

**- Le prend pas mal Mione, mais tu m'énerve quand t'es comme ca.**

**- Comment?**

**- Quand tu sais quelque chose que tout le monde semble ignorer et que tu ne veux pas nous dire c'est quoi.**

**- Oh mais t'inquiète, tu vas vite comprendre. Bon, si on récupérait les deux tourtereaux et qu'on rentrait enfin dans le parc?**

C'est sur ces mots qu'ils interrompirent Blaise et Ron en plaine séance bisous pour se diriger vers le parc. Ils firent quelques attractions calmes pour commencer puis voyant l'heure de midi approcher ils décidèrent d'aller dans un restaurant du parc avant que tout le monde n'ait la même idée qu'eux et qu'il n'y ait plus aucune place. Hermione, toujours aux aguets, fit en sorte que Harry et Draco soient l'un en face de l'autre, pareil pour Neville et Pansy. Puis au fil des conversations Harry et Drago en vinrent à se parler un peu et de fils en aiguilles ils eurent même une première vrai conversation depuis longtemps. Le plus étonnant de tout fut qu'en Harry en arriva à rire d'une plaisanterie du blond. Leur amis regardèrent Harry avec un étonnement non feint et celui s'en rendit compte, rougis furieusement et ne parla plus pendant le reste du repas. Drago, lui, ne cessait de leur jeter des regard courroucés, à cause d'eux Harry avait arrêté de rire et ne lui parlait plus. Puis se rendant enfin compte de sont comportement il se donna mentalement une gifle et resta lui aussi dans ses pensées.

* * *

><p><strong>- Bon on fait quoi alors maintenant? <strong>

**- Et si on essayaient des attractions un peu plus mouvementées?**

**- Harry on vient juste de manger on va pas aller la dedans maintenant quand même.**

**- Oui 'mione à raison puis moi j'ai déjà eu assez avec celles qu'on à fait, il me faut rien de plus sinon je vais être malade.**

**- Ben on a qu'à se balader un peu, refaire deux ou trois attractions qu'on a déjà faites et une fois que vous aurez bien digérer Ron et moi on ira de notre coté et on vous laissera faire les attractions que vous voulez faire. On aura qu'à se retrouvez à l'arrêt de bus après la fermeture du parc.**

**- T'es sur que ca ne te dérange pas Blaise? Je veux pas que tu ne profite pas de ta journée à cause de moi.**

**- Mais non Ron tant que je suis près de toi ma journée ne peut pas être gâchée.**

**- Et ca recommence les voila qui s'embrasse et qui se disent des choses aussi niaise les unes que les autres.**

**- Quoi t'es jaloux Drago?**

**- Je croyais que tu étais intelligente Hermione, comment veux tu que je sois jaloux de ca.**

C'est en discutant pour les uns, en se dévorant des yeux ou en se chamaillant pour les autres qu'ils parcoururent une bonne partie du parc.

* * *

><p>Au alentour de 16 heures, ils firent comme prévus, Blaise et Ron partirent de leur coté tandis que les autres allaient tester des attractions dites "à frissons". Et enfin, le moment qui devait arriver arriva, ils se retrouvèrent devant l'attraction considérée comme étant la plus effrayante du parc et seul Harry avait l'air emballé d'aller y faire un tour. Hermione refusa catégoriquement et interdit à Théo dit participer, disant à sont copain que c'était trop dangereux et que si il l'a faisait elle ne lui parlerait plus pendant le reste de la soirée. Elle n'eu pas besoin de faire pareil avec Pansy et Neville qui refusèrent direct de monter dans un engin pareil. En ce qui concernait Harry elle n'essaya même pas de l'en dissuader, sachant très bien que ca ne servirait à rien.<p>

**- Alors personne ne vient avec moi? Même pas toi Malfoy? Ne me dit pas que tu as peur de cette attraction la toi aussi? **

**- Harry arrê...**

**- Quoi Hermione? C'est pas dangereux je te le promets, puis n'oublie pas qu'on est des sorciers, on peut sortir de se truc au moindre problème et atterrir sains et saufs.**

**- Oh mais je n'essaie pas de t'en empêcher Harry, je sais très bien que je n'y arriverais pas, j'essaie juste d'empêcher Drago de faire une bêtise.**

**- Oh, c'est donc ca Malfoy, tu n'y vas pas parce que Hermione te dis de ne pas y aller. Bon, tant pis pour vous bande de froussards, moi, j'y vais**

**- Potter attend moi, je viens avec toi, j'ai pas peurs d'un vulgaire objet moldu et j'en ait rien à faire de se que pense Hermione**

**- Drago atte.. Et merde il est déjà partis. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que l'un ne réfléchisse pas dès qu'il s'agit de l'autre. C'est toujours pareil avec ces deux la. **

**- C'est bon Mione te mets pas dans un état pareil, tu le sais que c'est pas si dangereux que ca, sinon tu n'aurais pas laisser Harry y aller.**

**- Mais Théo t'as pas vu la tête de Drago à chaque fois qu'on sortait d'une attraction? Il était aussi blanc qu'un mort, il a la trouille ca se voit.**

**- Mais pourquoi il y va alors? **Demanda Neville, qui ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il venait de se passer.

**- Tout simplement par fierté, je pensais que même toi Nev' tu aurais remarqué que si il y a bien une chose à laquelle il tient, c'est bien sa fierté.**

**- Nev'? Tient donc vous êtes déjà passé aux petit surnom pansy? **

**- Rooooh arrête avec tes bêtises Théo!**

Pendant ce temps la, Harry et Drago faisait la file d'attente en silence et si les personnes autour d'eux faisait pareil on aurait s'en doute pu entendre le coeur de Drago battre à tout allure. Mais étais-ce vraiment du à la peur? La file rétrécissait assez rapidement, un peu trop au gout de Drago qui s'entait la peur monter de plus en plus et se demandais quand elle allait atteindre son maximum. Si elle en avait un, car aujourd'hui elle ne semblait pas en avoir. Du coté d'Harry c'était plutôt l'excitation qui montait, il était impatient de tester cette attraction, ce fut probablement la raison pour laquelle il ne vit pas la peur dans le regard du blond.

**- Troisième rangée... Hé petit ca va? Tu m'as l'air bien pâle toi.**

**- Mais non ca va, c'est sa couleur naturelle, d'ailleurs je suis sur que vous venez de le vexer la.**

**- Potter ferme la un peu et avance, ou l'attraction va démarrer sans nous.**

Si il n'avait pas aussi peur Drago aurais sourit en s'entendant prononcer cette phrase. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait aimé quelle démarre sans eux, ou même que le type à l'entrée de l'attraction lui interdise d'y aller parce qu'il avait l'air malade. D'ailleurs si Potter n'avait pas répondu à sa place il aurait surement répondu que non, ca n'allait pas, qu'il se sentait pas bien, qu'il avait peut être mangé quelque chose de pas très bon. Mais voila, il avait fallu que Potter soit aussi presser d'y aller. C'est donc la mort dans l'âme et la peur au ventre qu'il s'assit dans la nacelle.

L'attraction démarra doucement et monta de plus en plus haut, ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus de la descente et Drago eut le reflex de prendre la main d'Harry dans la sienne et de la serrer très fort en espérant diminuer sa peur. Le brun eut à peine le temps de s'en étonner que l'attraction prenait enfin de la vitesse, il n'arrêtait pas de crier tandis que Drago, lui n'arrivait même plus à commander son corps pour ouvrir la bouche, il était paralyser de peur, son coeur battait de plus en plus vite et il avait l'impression que l'attraction était sans fin, il avait l'impression d'être la depuis des heures. La seule chose qui lui permettait de tenir le coup était sans doute la main d'Harry qui serrait la sienne sans même s'en rendre compte. Quelques loopings plus tard, au grand dam de Harry mais au bonheur de Drago, l'attraction pris fin. Alors que Harry se levait pour partir, il sentit quelque chose le tirer vers le bas. Malfoy lui tenait toujours la main et ne s'était pas levé pour quitter l'attraction.

**- Mais, qu'est-ce que.. Malfoy! ca va ?**

**- ...**

**- Oh répond moi! Qu'est ce que t'as? **

**- ...**

**- Merde, Malfoy tu vas pas me faire un malaise quand même? Hun? Hé Drago, ca va maintenant c'est fini, viens on sort.**

**- Messieurs tout va bien?**

**- Oui.. oui tout vas bien.. excusez nous.. je.. Bouges toi de la Potter.. Laisses moi sortir. **

Drago laissa à peine le temps à Harry de sortir qu'il le bouscula et partis en courant, le plus loin possible de cette attraction. Seul faite qu'il n'avait pas calculer c'est que ses jambes le lâchent après même pas 25 mètres, heureusement il n'avait toujours pas lâché la main du brun qui n'avait eu d'autres choix que de le suivre et qui se trouva donc assez proche de lui pour le rattraper avant qu'il ne chute.

-** Hé Drago ca va pas? **

**- Si, si Potter, ca va très bien, lâche moi maintenant.**

**- Si je te lâche, tu tombes. Puis c'est toi qui me lâche pas la main depuis tantôt.**

**- Potter... j'crois que j'vais vomir..**

**- Ah non non non non non Drago, retiens toi! Pas ici! Pas sur moi! **

**- Potter.. J'ai la tête qui tourne..**

**- Ok.. Bon.. Euh.. Tiens, tu veux t'asseoir peut être? Ca ira surement mieux après.**

**- Humf **

**- Alors ca va mieux? **

**- Un petit peu, ouais.**

**- Ok bouges pas je vais chercher Hermione. Elle saura surement quoi faire, elle.**

**- Non Potter attend! Me laisse pas tout seul s'il te plait.**

**- Mais je serais pas t'aider moi, je sais pas ce qu'il faut faire dans une situation pareille. Il faut absolument que j'aille chercher Hermione, j****e fais vite ****j'en ai pour cinq minutes, promis.**

Il ne laissa pas à Drago le temps de réagir, libéra sa main de l'emprise de se dernier et parti en courant chercher après Hermione qui devait les attendre avec les autres à l'entré de l'attraction. Il couru le plus vite qu'il pu, malgré la foule de personne sur son chemin et commença à paniquer lorsqu'une fois arrivé à destination il ne vit ni Hermione ni ses autres amis. Il pouvait dire tout ce qu'il voulait et il avait beau faire genre mais il avait fini par tolérer Drago depuis la fin de la guerre et cette journée au parc n'aurait pas été si belle si Drago ne les avait pas accompagnés, c'était la première fois qu'il discutait vraiment avec lui et il regrettait de ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt. Il se faisait donc du soucis pour son nouvel ami, d'autant plus que c'était de sa faute si Drago était aussi mal. Il tourna la tête de tout les côtés mais ne parvint pas à trouver ses amis. Il était en colère contre lui même, non seulement tout ceci était de sa faute mais en plus il avait laissé Drago tout seul et ne parviendrait pas à tenir sa promesse envers lui. Il chercha dans les alentours mais ne trouva personne, il revient au bout de 10 minutes vers l'endroit où il avait laissé Drago et là, comble de l'horreur, ce dernier avait disparu du banc où il l'avait laissé, il fit demi tour et commença à parcourir tout le parc à sa recherche lorsque soudain:

**- Harry? Hé Harry qu'est ce que tu fais la? T'es pas avec les autres? **

**- Ron? Blaise? Dieu merci des gens que je connais! Faut que vous m'aidiez, j'ai perdu Drago, il faut absolument qu'on le retrouve!**

**- Oh calme toi Harry, Drago est un grand garçon il sait se débrouiller tout seul, il finira bien par nous retrouver.**

**- Non! Vous comprenez pas, je l'ai forcé a le faire, il voulait pas mais il osait pas le dire. Mais ca se voyait! J'aurais du le voir, 'Mione m'avait prévenu en plus, mais je l'ai pas écouter comme d'habitude, tout ca c'est ma faute.**

**- Parle moins vite on comprend rien a ce que tu racontes, qu'est que Drago ne voulais pas faire?**

**- L'attraction! Il avait peur de faire le Vampire et je l'ai provoqué! Je voulais vraiment la faire.. mais personne ne voulait venir avec moi, je savais pas que ca allais se passer comme ca. Bordel il aurait du taire sa putain de fierté et me dire qu'il supporterait pas ca! **

**- Hé Potter faut que t'écoute Blaise et que tu te calme un peu, t'es hystérique la.**

Sans rien répondre, Harry se retourna à l'entente de cette voix traînante et sauta dans les bras de son propriétaire en remerciant mentalement Merlin ou toutes autres divinités ayant permis à Hermione de le retrouver et de l'avoir remis sur pieds. Car, vous l'aurez compris, le propriétaire de cette fameuse voix traînante n'est autre que Drago et il était accompagné d'Hermione, Théo, Pansy et Neville.

Drago, d'abord surpris, devint rapidement gêné et tenta de se dégager de l'étreinte du brun mais celui ci ne voulais pas le lâcher. Il se trouve qu' Harry était également gêner, il ne savait pas vraiment se qui lui avait pris d'étreindre ainsi son nouvel ami, certes il était soulagé, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour se jeter ainsi sur lui. De plus, vu la chaleur qui avait envahit ses joues, il devait être tout rouge, il préféra donc garder sa tête caché par l'épaule de Drago le temps que leur température diminue un peu. Il ne voulait pas que les autres le voient dans un tel état, déjà qu'ils devaient tous être très étonnés par sa réaction. Puis faut bien se l'avouer, il était bien là, dans les bras de son ancienne némésis.

**- Heu Potter.. faudrait que tu penses à me lâcher la, tu m'étouffe un peu..**

**- Ho pardon.. je.. je suis désolé.**

**- Désolé pour m'avoir abandonner ou pour.. **

Mais Drago s'interrompit en pleine phrase. Il était comme subjuguer, Harry l'avait lâcher mais ne s'était pas vraiment éloigner de lui. Il y avait a peu près 10cm les séparant et de ce fait, il était assez proche de lui que pour apercevoir toutes les nuances de verts dans ses yeux ainsi que pour sentir son souffle sur son visage. Harry aussi était comme hypnotisé, il n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir déjà vu cette lueur dans les yeux de Drago, il n'avait jamais senti son coeur battre aussi vite qu'à cet instant et n'avait jamais ressentit cette sensation bizarre qu'il ressentait au creux de son estomac, que lui arrivait-il?

Prenant peur il commença a s'éloigner lentement, mais Drago, comprenant ce que le brun avait l'intention de faire réagit au quart de tour et pris son visage entre ses mains afin de le retenir et même de le rapprocher de lui. Puis, arrivant ce qu'il devait arrivé selon Hermione, Drago pris possession des lèvres d'Harry dans un baisé passionné et doux à la fois.

Et la pour Harry ce fut l'explosion. La sensation des mains de Drago sur son visage ajoutée a celle de son odeur emplissant ses narines ainsi que de celle de ses lèvres contre les siennes firent exploser son coeur, qui atteint une vitesse de battement qu'il croyait jusqu'alors impossible. Il se rapprocha de nouveau du blond, enserra ses bras autour de sa taille dans le but d'être encore plus prêt de lui et répondit au baisé comme si sa vie en dépendait. Et, à bien y réfléchir, désormais sa vie ne dépendrait que des baisés de Drago, de ses lèvres, de ses yeux, de ses cheveux,.. En bref en une seule journée et en un seul baisé, il était devenu dépendant et accro à notre blondinet favoris.

- **Je le savais! **

Ai-je besoin de préciser que les dernières paroles furent prononcées pas Hermione?

* * *

><p><em>Voili voilou, ce One-Shot est terminé, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu, laissez moi une 'tite review s'il vous plait? :)<em>

_A bientôt!_


End file.
